


disastrous deeds

by Midnightsmagicrose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fairys, M/M, Magic, Vampires, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsmagicrose/pseuds/Midnightsmagicrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to choose a fandom to put this with....... the only thing it has in common with the show Merlin (I am a fan by the way) is the names I use for some of the characters..... there is a lot of angst and violence so if that's not your thing beware, if it is.....Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1(original I know)

_"What the hell kinda of name is Lancelot?" screamed this kid from my class. I had just transferred to this class a week ago, why am I already being pushed around!_

_"How the hell would I know, I didn't name myself you know! If my name is so bad what's yours!? It can't be any better!" I screamed back, I mean, no way was I gonna to take this my first week here. _

_"I'm Henry and I look like a Henry, You look nothing like a Lancelot!" Henry screamed back._

_This was going to take forever.... But he did have a point. Lancelot's are supposed to be tall and blonde and muscular. I'm not, I'm 15, 5'2 with black hair. I still have the blue eyes though. Who is he to talk! He doesn't look like a Henry at all! They're supposed to be nerdy and with glasses, freckles, and they are supposed to be short! This kid is almost 6' tall and no glasses, clear skin, and muscular! It's annoying! _

_" You look nothing like a Henry!" but I still continued to argue with him._

_This was going to get ugly pretty soon. Anyone going to stop him! Please! I mean, look at him! He's got 8" on me and he has muscles!! No way was I going to survive that...._

_" Well boys, there should be no need for that. What do you boy's say to two hours of detention instead? Sound good?" came a very menacing voice from behind me. _

_" Oh.... Miss Smith! We were just talking, there's no problem here." I tried to explain in the quietest voice possible._

_"Now you both get four detentions." She replied._

_"But......." I tried to reply._

_"SHUT UP KID" whispered Henry. Who was he calling kid, he's just one year older than me! "We're sorry miss Smith, we'll be sure to behave." he said in a louder voice towards miss Smith._

_" Ok, get in class, I'll see you BOTH after school." she said. Darn it! My second week and I'm already in trouble. Why does this always have to happen, every school I've ever been to I'm always getting into trouble. But it's never my fault!_

_……_

_This class is sooo boring! Shouldn't world history be, I don't know, exciting? I always used to find the past exciting. Learning about who we were, who we are, and who we could be. Oh well, this is the last class of the day then I get to go home....Oh wait no I don't because of Henry!_

_Ring! Ring!  Ring! Ring!_

_There's the bell.... Now to detention!!! It shouldn't be too difficult right? It's Just detention....right! " No! I will not go! You can't make me!" I heard an angry voice from around the corner. " Actually I can. I am the teacher here," said miss Smith in a very calm voice. There goes my chance at escape.... Today's been a very bad day....Wait I know that voice..._

_" Arthur? What are you doing here?!" I said wondering how he knew I was going to this school in the first place or even in this state for that matter! Last time I saw him he was in Colorado. How did he get all the way to Maryland? And why? "There you are! Charlie said you were going to this school so I had to get you!" Arthur said breaking out into a smile. _

_"Why are you following me?!" I screamed at him, I know it sounds harsh but friendship only goes so far. " What happened to your job in Colorado?" I asked him in a somewhat calmer voice._

_"Why? I told you! I'm in love with you!"he said grabbing onto my arm trying to pull me closer to him. " Can you quit with the jokes please!"I replied. I mean he's 20 and I am 15 "We're both guys!"_

_" So why should that matter!" he said as he pulled me towards him. I couldn't pull back, he unlike me had muscles. "Let me go!" I shouted. "Never!" he replied. Miss Smith just stood there looking surprised. "Please just let me go!" I pleaded."No" he said in a tone that said he thought he had won. He grabbed me tighter, and threw me over his shoulder. He started walking towards the exit. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Ouff," Arthur gasped and dropped me, but someone caught me...who was it? I looked up, it was Henry!_

_" Put me down" I said but he just held on tighter. "Who are you and what the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Henry shouted in a scary voice. When Arthur didn't answer Henry kept shouting. " Lancelot is mine! Back off!" Henry shouted. What the hell is going on! First Arthur comes out of nowhere and tries to kidnap me and now Henry's trying to...trying to what? What is Henry trying to do? He's the one who got me in trouble in the first place and now he's saying I belong to him! "Miss Smith I think you should call the cops" said Henry still glaring at Arthur._

_"That won't be necessary" Arthur states wheezing a little. _

_" Oh it won't? Why is that?" Henry snarled with a smirk on his face. _

_"Because Lancelot is going to get over here now and then we're going to leave." Arthur replied in a threatening voice._

_"Oh really!" Henry said in return, sarcastically. He looked down, I couldn't help it I was shaking almost at the verge of tears. But Arthur was right, I knew what he could do and I had to go or else it would be all my fault. "It's all right. Put me down Henry" I whispered. "No!" Henry said. " This isn't your problem just put me down" I said again in a whisper.  "But" Henry tried to plead with me and it just made me feel quilter. "Please.." I said a little louder. Henry put me down and I walked over to Arthur. Then there was just black......_

_"Why did you hit him! He was walking over to you!" Henry yelled. "Because I can, obviously.... you're lucky. If he hadn't walked over, you'd be dead. But stay away from him or you will be!" Arthur said menacingly as he tossed Lancelot over his shoulder. Henry clenched his fists but miss Smith grabbed his arm. "You need to calm down" she said. "Did you not just see what happened to Lancelot!" Henry asked angrily. "Who's Lancelot?" she said looking genuinely surprised. _


	2. oh no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell I just know it..... if rape or forced drug use triggers you DONT READ.

"Let me go!" I screamed again and again. " This is weird we're both guys!"" I continued.

"Like I said before, that doesn't matter!" Arthur whispered close to my ear. "If you don't love me now I'll just have to make you!" He whispered again this time with menace in his voice. He grabbed my belt and undid it, violently pulling pants off as he did so.

"No, please stop!" I pleaded, saying it over and over again. I can feel his desire throbbing against my leg." Please don't do this" I screamed" If you do this I will NEVER forgive you!" I screamed right in his face. He grabbed my chin and raised my face so I was looking right at him.

"Like you'll forgive me even if I stopped right here." He said calmly with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I have something that will make you want me." He whispered menacingly as he grabbed my underwear and yanked them off.

I tried desperately to get away. I pushed him away and tried to crawl away from him. I could see only one door out of the room and it was locked. He rushed at me grabbing me from behind."Please, Please no!" i cried and felt my shame deepen as my pride was crushed. He forced my head down and tied my hands to the post of dresser that was within reach. I could feel the cold, cement ground on my stomach. I tried again to get away, but the rope was too tight.

"Stop moving" He said from behind me.

"No let me go! You have no right to do this to me!" I yelled but I doubt he heard me. He grabbed my hips and forced my ass up towards him. He found my entrance in no time, and he pulled something out of his shirt pocket. "This will force you to feel good!" he snarled as he pushed it ferociously inside me. I writhed in pain even as my body was starting to burn. My breathe started to shallow. He flipped me around and looked at what his drug was doing to me. He laughed coldly, then again he kissed me. Harder and harder, he kissed me. I could feel his fingers tracing my spine and I shuddered. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I was powerless. His fingers traced my ribs until his hand was over my heart. "We're not that different. You'll understand even if I have to make you." He whispered staring straight into my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep there is a special place in hell just for me, but maybe I'll see you there.


	3. Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit..... My mind is a dirty dirty place

_His fingers flicked at my nipples, which were already ready hard because of the drug. I could feel his tongue on my neck tracing my vein. I started to cry, I knew what he was about to do. He knew that I knew what he really was. A vampire. He bit down, drawing blood quickly, and began to drink. "Your blood's as spectacular as before but, I want more of you." he sighed into my ear. He kissed my neck and started moving his kisses downward towards my hard member. His hand already enclosing it in warmth. He licked it, and squeezed it, torturing it.  I couldn't struggle anymore. Between the blood he stole and the drug, I was too weak to move. His fingers assaulted my entrance again and again going deeper and deeper each time. "Do you want me?" He asked me but I just glared at him with hatred. He took that as a yes. he grabbed my legs pushing them towards my chest almost completely folding me in half. He quided his own member towards my entrance. I screamed. It was my first time, he knew that  but still he thrust again and again, pushing himself all the way in. I could feel blood pooling under me. He grabbed my member and started squeezing and moving his hand along it in an up and down motion. "ngh aghh" I tried to stop him, screaming again and again. It was just too much for me, I came. I could feel him do the same deep inside me. I passed out......_

_………_

_"I can't believe Lancelot just walked write over to that guy. Doesn't he have any sense." Henry thought to himself. "Why am I the only one who even remembers he was here." Henry was thinking, trying to come up with an answer, a solution that he could use to find and save Lancelot.  "I don't even like him why should I save him!?" he said irritably. "Ouff, ouch what was that!" he said to himself as he looked up. He had been too concerned with his thoughts to look where he was going. He had run into somebody. What he saw was diffidently out of the ordinary. In front of him stood a man at the same height wearing all black including a black trench coat and scarf. Henry couldn't see his face, just his eyes which were.......red? "Um, excuse me." Henry apologized. The guy grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Where's Lancelot!" the guy demanded. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry world


End file.
